Some firms and the government have very heavy file cabinets that are heavy because they are fireproof and burglary proof in construction with heavy complicated combination locks that resist forced entry. These file cabinets typically have the lock on the cabinet. It is very difficult for movers to move these heavy file cabinets. Employers have a concern about employees getting hurt in trying to move these heavy cabinets. It is easy for the file cabinet to fall off of a dolly. It frequently requires several men to lift this file cabinet onto a dolly as the fireproof and burglary proof file cabinet may weigh from 500-1400 lbs. While these file cabinets could be empty and be moved more easily, this is not desirable because of the lack of security of the records during transit. The records would be exposed to burglary and fire.
Lateral file cabinets are very difficult to move with the contents inside. These cabinets may weigh from 500-1000 lbs. or more when filled with their contents. It is very difficult for men to place these file cabinets on the dolly for transport from the office to the truck and back again from the truck to another office.
Standard file cabinets with the drawers in front are also often very heavy to move with their contents inside.
A hand operated hydraulic jack has been developed for lifting heavy file cabinets. These file cabinets are heavy because they are fireproof and have reinforcement to prevent unauthorized entry. They frequently have a lock like a safe would have. In fact, they are a type of safe. It is preferable to transport these file cabinets with the contents inside to prevent loss to fire or theft. Consequently, they are very heavy.
This hydraulic jack can be used to move lateral file or regular file cabinets with their contents inside. The ability to do this saves time and money and avoids the contents of the file cabinet being lost during moving.
In place of using hydraulics to operating the jack, it can be equipped with a mechanical device such as a ratchet, or screw which can be used to lift the cabinet, which will be discussed infra.
The hydraulic jack for lifting file cabinets is shown in FIGS. 1A through 5C. The parts list for this hydraulic jack is set forth below.